


Пандемические условия отдыха

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), COVID-19, Character Study, Coronavirus, F/M, Female Mammon | Viper, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon feels, Friendship, Gen, Love Triangles, Pandemics, Philosophy, Quarantine, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Фонг решил для себя, что карантин — тот же отпуск, только в добровольной изоляции. Но, как известно, если ты не идёшь к компании, компания идёт к тебе.
Relationships: Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull/Reborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Пандемические условия отдыха

Стоило Поднебесной закрыться на карантин, Фонгом овладела небывалая радость, причём настолько небывалая, что ему было трудно припомнить, когда к нему приходило это чувство в последний раз.  
Оно сочилось через его вежливо-нейтрально-благостную маску на лице, прячась в уголках губ и чуть напряжённых бровях; оно отзывалась в шаге той пружиной, которую Аркобалено себе обычно не позволял; оно проявлялось в том, что он стал чаще пить пуэр и кофе, а не привычно-излюбленный белый чай.

Товарищи по Триаде, чьё наркопроизводство в Великобритании его послали проинспектировать, ходили вокруг него так осторожно, как им позволяла собственная наглость. Когда же у кого-нибудь проявлялось чрезмерное количество тестостерона, Фонг с этим разбирался весьма классическим методом — пинком по яйцам — но с непривычным упоением.

В голове складывалась и раскладывалась идея о долгом и сладком долгожданном отпуске.

И ещё: мысль о неизбежной цикличности времени.

Например, об испанке, пролетевшей век назад полночным судорожным жаром; той самой, крадущей дыхания и сердцебиения своей костяной рукой старухи в чёрном балахоне.  
Об идеях столетней давности, резонирующих по живым сознаниям нынешнего дня, новых в своей неожиданности и вечных; потому что вечность глядит глазами парижских катакомб, и в её взгляде перелистываются главы Декамерона.

И, конечно, мысли раз за разом возвращались к родному государству, древнему как грешные междоусобные распри, прекрасному, как сладостный моральный упадок при императорском дворе, и кровавому, как повседневные робы самого Фонга. Ему ещё не доводилось сталкиваться с нацией, столь склонной калечить и уничтожать себя с такой завидной регулярностью, из века в век, только чтобы возродиться и разродиться пуще прежнего. Родные земли представлялись ему контрастным рисунком на старой вазе, много раз битой и склеенной золотом. Также ему не встречалась столь амбивалентная философия: гедонизм старой богатой крови с многожёнством, дорогими гаремами, пьянством, яствами и стоическая умеренность тысяч монахов с их вышколенным аскетизмом. Чего уж говорить о бедных фермерах в соломенных накидках. И хотя времена меняются, история всё равно идёт спиралью куда-то вверх, год за годом.

Например, государство карает за подкупность, но гладит по голове своих «уехавших» мафиози. Да, предавайтесь как угодно всем христианским грехам, но в чужом доме под чужой юрисдикцией, будьте любезны. И докладывайте. И с соотечественниками не жадничайте.

Фонг, сказать по правде, не любил ни государство, ни гангстеров, потому что между пуританскими нравами и гедонизмами посылал всех на###, но его, конечно, никто не спрашивал. Именно поэтому, едва он услышал слово «пандемия», обританевшиеся китайцы остались сами со своими психоделиками, а Фонг полетел в Италию.

Почему туда? Ответ прост: когда ты на дух не переносишь своих соотечественников, проще простого определить, где их больше всего. Тонкая душевная организация Урагана не переваривала базарного гомона типичной китайской толпы из тура «Вся Европа за три недели», но тот же Рим нельзя было посетить, не искупав уши в родном языке.  
И если, заразившись, опустеет Италия, потому что город за городом закроются мафиозные конторы на карантин, то даже воскресший дух Мао Цзэдуна не сможет помешать Фонгу пересмотреть лучшие фильмы «Пиратов Карибского моря» — так он рассудил и замуровался с провиантом в своём домике на побережье Средиземного моря.

**День первый:**  
Съездил в магазин. Помыл машину, приготовил лапшу по-пекински, три часа смотрел закат. Между делом отжался пятьдесят раз и полчаса прыгал через скакалку. Случайно съел пять Сникерсов, пока смотрел Спанч Боба на итальянском. Кто вообще крутит мультики по телевизору в четыре часа ночи?

**День второй:**  
Учился во видеоуроку варить кофе в турке на песке. Песок под воздействием Пламени Урагана ошалел и разинтегрировался в ничто. Пришлось сделать вылазку в цивилизацию, с маской и перчатками и в лучших аниме-традициях, как ниндзя, стащить у соседей металлолом.  
Кофе сварил; долго пил его, вылавливая ложечкой кардамон.  
Читал Драйзера, потому что долго откладывал. Доел лапшу. Долго созерцал синеву море, сидя на террасе.

**День третий:**  
Слепил себе кастрюлю ньокки и сварил к ним грибной соус. Пришлось вытащить к трапезе бутылку белого вина. Долго медитировал, отрабатывал кунг-фу. Старательно не думал о … в общем-то, о тонких материях. О любви. В четыре часа ночи в телевизоре снова возник Спанч Боб. Посмотрел три серии подряд.

**День четвёртый:**  
Лежал в ванной, поедая торт, и смотрел «Титаник». Долго медитировал, занимался каллиграфией, играл в большой теннис об стену своего дома. Думал о женщинах. О конкретной женщине старался не думать.

**День пятый:**  
Снова варил кофе на песке. Пил чай, глядя на закат. Размышлял о пустоте в двух её буддийских значениях. Решил, что Реборн — пустота упорядоченная, детерминированная, солипсическая. А Скалл — та пустота, которой человек боится как пули, которую ищет на дне бутылок, в философских текстах и гнутых ложках.

**Шестой день** он плохо помнил, потому что сутки пролетели как затяжной час сумеречной дрёмы. Он что-то ел. Помылся. Походил взад-вперед по участку, по саду, который можно было бы возделать. Мысли карабкались по чистым стенам его средиземноморского бежевого коттеджа как пауки, если то были плохие мысли; как плющ, если хорошие; и как налитая соком виноградная лоза, если он позволял себе думать о Скалл.

Удобно думать о ком-то, кто не рядом.

Кровь разливается по жилам горячая и терпкая, разум идёт на поводу у плоти. Не это ли есть Ничто и Всё, когда забываешься в другом человеке, трешься кожей о кожу в танце живых, продолжая дело уже умерших? Влюблённость — гормоны, распахнутые вдохновлённые глаза и комок в горле. Он уже не был влюблён, так считал Фонг.  
Облака прячут и берегут беспощадное всевидящее солнце, и оно позволяет себя беречь. Ветер гонит облака, и они плывут по нему, но каждое явление завязано на светиле, и никому до него не дотянуться, но Скалл, очаровательная в своей наивности ещё не разучилась пытаться.

Фонг говорил себе, что не влюблён в неё, тридцать семь лет — слишком долгий срок для чувств. Но ведь он и не сразу обратил внимание. Точнее, не сразу понял. Иначе у него не родилась бы от наследницы клана якудза дочь, а у той не родился бы Кёя.  
… Наверное, за неделю до Проклятия в нём проснулась эта душевная зияющая рана, и Скалл помещалась туда идеально. Маленькая, несносная, двадцатилетняя, с её неземной верой, что если делать добро, оно вернётся. Скалл шла трещинами, как та контрастная ваза, и залечивала себя жидким золотом. Кинцукурои.

Фонг повторял целый чай в благоухающий вечер: «я не люблю её, я не люблю её, я не люблю её». Затем сполз на холодный мраморный пол и обнял колени, пытаясь спрятать покрасневшие влажные глаза.

Скалл любила духи с кислым ароматом зелёных яблок, когда надкусываешь. Свежесть, исключающая сладость, но лёгким хочется вдохнуть глубже. Даже после Проклятия, когда они встретились как взрослые люди, Скалл нагнулась вниз, и аромат скользнул шлейфом по его лицу. И будь Фонг слабее, это отразилось бы на его лице. Будь он храбрее…

На **седьмой день** в пять сорок три утра некая ранняя пташка с руганью и с размахом обнялась с его антенной, запуталась парашютом в деревьях и разбила окно.  
Ранней пташкой оказался Колонелло.  
Он смотрел на Фонга и крепко зажатую в его руке сковородку круглыми глазами.  
— А я тебе арбуз привёз.

— И испортил мне кабель.

— Ты им всё равно не пользуешься!

Про Спанчбоба пришлось промолчать.  
— … Шаолиньские монахи не имеют нужды гнушаться благами цивилизации.

— Ну так Верде починит!

Фонг медленно моргнул.  
— Верде?

В этот момент улица отозвалась характерным звуком дрифтующей машины. Кто-то громко хлопнул дверью.

— Ёпт твою мать, Колонелло! — сердце Фонга пропустило удар. — Это читерство!

— Ты испортил ему кабель, а нам — шансы не сойти с ума в этой конуре, — прозвучал оттуда же другой голос. 

— Да вы всё равно телик не смотрите!

— А новости?! — крикнул Верде.

— Победителей не судят!

Вопли эхом окатили небольшой городок, где Фонг выбрал себе тихое пристанище. Эти трое меньше чем за пять минут сделали его врагом всех близживущих соседей. Перманентно. До того, как он успел даже подумать о том, чтобы создать о себе хорошую мирную безопасную репутацию.  
Фонг с задумчивым видом крутанул в пальцах сковородку. Скользнул взглядом по Колонелло, максимально дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
И с предвкушением шагнул вперёд.

… в тот день Верде подрался с агрессивной чайкой, пока чинил антенну, и заодно проявил свои благородные латиноамериканские корни, ругаясь на таком испанском, за который бы выпил сам Антонио Бандерас. Колонелло получил по щам и, пристыдившись, уселся клеить своё утреннее фиаско по кусочкам. Фонг ему охотно помог, потому что с детствам обожал размышлять над пазлами, и за фингал под глазом у старого товарища было немного совестно. Маленькие дыры в восстановленном окне они просто заклеили изолентой. Скалл два часа с кем-то говорила по телефону на смеси чего-то славянского (возможно, польского) и, судя по всему, идиша, чем заинтриговала даже Верде с его антенной, но на вопросительные взгляды отшутилась призраком коммунизма. Разморозила им на ужин четыре пиццы и настругала кастрюлю греческого салата. Фонг был уверен, что нужных овощей раньше в его холодильнике не было, а про наличие пиццы мог даже поклясться.

С простым макияжем и чуть отросшими волосами, в мягком оверсайз свитере, обнажающем белоснежные косточки ключиц, Скалл выглядела так просто и красиво, что он порезался, пока клеил стекло, четыре раза. Колонелло тогда ему что-то рассказывал про Лал и свадьбу, о гостях и винной карте, и не заметил. Или сделал вид, что не заметил, из мужской солидарности (или сочувствия).

Уснули они, к хозяйскому удивлению, вчетвером на его раскладном диване, в подушках и пледах, уговорив бутылку Джека Даниэлса под первых «Пиратов Карибского моря». И хотя Верде немного посапывал, Скалл упиралась коленками, а Колонелло много ворочался, впервые за карантин Фонг спал просто замечательно.

**Девятого дня** через дымоход залетела Вайпер.  
— Я прибыла к вам с картошкой, — важно объявила она и раскрыла балахон в лучших традициях нудистов.  
Из балахона выпало пять мешков по пять килограмм. Один из них свалился на ногу Колонелло, из-за чего тот поперхнулся горячим кофе и принялся умирать по всей кухне.

— Зачем столько? — поднял брови Фонг.

— Чтобы на две недели точно хватило.

— Мы ждём кого-то ещё?..

— Во-первых: когда в доме нет картошки, это влияет на моё психологическое состояние, — отсутствующим тоном сообщила Вайпер. — Во-вторых: если мы будем смотреть Доктора Хауса или Настоящего Детектива без жареной картошки фри, я объявляю геноцид.

— Кого?

— Всех.

Фонга уговаривать было не надо:  
— Понято, принято.

Для душевного равновесия Вайпер было решено пожарить картошку тем же вечером; Верде даже почти мимоходом организовал фритюрницу. Заснули снова все вместе, пока фоном мурлыкал что-то нежное Синатра. Фонг применил все свои стратегические навыки, чтобы уснуть рядом со Скалл, которая (как невинный ребенок) намёков не видела. Сладкое тепло её тела заставляло штаны периодически дёргаться, и ночь прошла медленно, хоть и не мучительно.

Скоро собирался приехать Реборн с пачками молотого кофе, кальянами, углём и табаком. Скалл он что-то прорычал в трубку про «оставить чёртовых вонгольских шалопаев на милость естественного отбора». И, по словам Колонелло, он к тому же «давно хочет сложить ведьминский костёр и сжечь Бьянки, но приходится довольствоваться меньшим. Например, хорошим барбекю». Значит, Реборн привезёт и мангал. Фонг ему даже несколько сочувствовал, несмотря на соперничество за сердце, постель и всё остальное их облачной коллеги.

Фонг любил Скалл. Скалл любила Ребора. Реборн… держал все свои секреты за семью масками и десятью замками. Их любовный треугольник должен был закончиться или крахом, или чем-то интересным.  
Шестеро в одном, пусть и большом, пространстве на долгий срок…

И вдруг очень внезапно Фонг вспомнил, что дом у него не застрахован.

**Author's Note:**

> очень люблю отзывы :3


End file.
